


march

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: Outside his fourteenth floor window, Manchester is wet and the world is a little bit scary, but they’ve got this.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	march

Phil’s sheets are soft. His bed barely fits them both and the frame is a bit rickety but the sheets are soft under his bare skin, cool for the early spring breeze drifting in through the open window.

The sky is grey, a colour that isn’t even really a colour, just a solid block of cloud that might feel depressing if it wasn’t so utterly peaceful. Outside, Manchester is wet, and the cars below make quiet noises against slippery pavement.

Dan is on top of him, and he’s soft too. Softer than the sheets, warmer, sturdier as he leans down and kisses Phil eagerly, no tongue but still wet, still smacking, still sending all the blood in Phil’s body rushing down to his cock. He runs a hand up and down Dan’s side, helpless to do any touching that means anything. He just wants whatever Dan wants today.

Dan, who snuck into his room at half two last night because he said he couldn’t bear sleeping alone in halls knowing Phil was just a ten minute taxi ride away. Dan who still kisses him like it’s the first time, who’s sat on Phil’s hips in nothing but a pair of black Cavin’s. Phil can hear his own breathing, too loud and too fast over the soft sounds of English springtime outside his window, but he can’t do anything about that. That’s just what Dan does to him.

He slides a hand up into his hair when Dan pulls away and kisses his chest a couple times on his way down. Phil is grateful for the small mercy of Dan’s disinterest in any sort of teasing this morning, breath catching in his throat as Dan’s lips wrap around him. It uncatches quickly, and then it’s even less controlled than before. There’s no pretence in the way Dan is sliding his mouth up and down and it feels almost too good to be something that’s actually happening. Phil looks down to watch him do it, stomach flipping when Dan looks up without pulling off.

He likes it. Phil’s still not over that. It’s not a means to an end or something he does because he expects the favour to be returned. He _likes_ it, and Phil still hasn't figured out how to cope with how unbearably hot that is. He reaches down to brush Dan’s fringe out of his eyes and Dan pulls off smiling, crawling back up to press his mouth to Phil’s again. He doesn’t taste any different, just spit and tongue and warm and Dan, but knowing where he’s just been makes Phil’s chest tight. He wants to be as cool as Dan once thought he was, but he can’t stem the heavy exhales against Dan’s face, can't help reaching down and wrapping his hand around himself like a horny teenager.

He can’t hide from Dan, and maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe trading some mythical enigmatic ideal is worth it for how well Dan knows him now. And how well he knows Dan.

Dan pushes Phil’s hand away. He knee-walks backwards until he’s off the bed and stood at the foot of it. He looks right into Phil’s eyes as he strips his pants off and touches himself like he’s giving Phil a show. Phil aches in every cell of his body.

But Dan knows him, knows he can’t just stand there wanking and not expect Phil to go mental, so he climbs back onto the mattress and onto Phil’s lap and moves the show a little closer to home. He touches himself and Phil touches himself and then Dan touches Phil and Phil doesn’t know where to look. He watches himself slipping in and out of Dan’s fist and then watches Dan slip in and out of his and all of this would be more than enough. It would be enough for now and enough for forever, but Dan is not the sort of person who gives Phil _enough_.

Dan is an everything sort of guy. He wants to give Phil everything. Phil knows this because he’s been told it, time and time again, in early morning words whispered from across the pillow, in grainy late skype confessions, in texts and DMs and purple sharpie post it notes stuck on the fridge.

It doesn’t always mean sex, but today, right now, it does. Dan leans across Phil’s body and to the side to grab the bottle of lube that sits brazenly out in the open on Phil’s bedside table. He flicks the lid open and drizzles some on himself and then on Phil, and Phil just watches. He watches Dan wrap a big warm hand around the both of them, watches him try in vain to stroke them off together, but he’s used too much lube and Phil keeps slipping out of Dan’s grip. He tries with both hands, but there’s too much give, too much smoothness. Dan smiles sheepishly and gives up on that, choosing to abandon his own dick in favour of squeezing his slick palm around Phil’s.

Phil makes a noise like he’s hurt, and he’d be embarrassed about it if it didn’t immediately cause Dan to bite his lip and tighten his grip.

“Feels good,” Phil says, voice so low he’s not even sure Dan will hear it. It doesn’t matter, anyway. He doesn’t have to say it for Dan to know it.

But he does hear it. He blushes that perfect little triangle of pink above his jaw, and Phil’s need to touch him is suddenly the _deep down all-consuming nothing else matters_ kind. So he does.

Dan is so, so hard, rocking subtly forward into Phil’s grip with every stroke. Phil has to close his eyes and tilt his head back into the pillow. If he wants this to last for any amount of time whatsoever he can’t be watching that. Seeing such blatant proof that he has the ability to make Dan feel good just does something to him.

He’s still clenching his eyes shut and trying not to picture Dan humping his hand when suddenly there’s a different, tighter sort of warmth enveloping him. His eyes fly open in time to watch as Dan slowly sinks himself down on Phil’s cock. Phil’s still got a hand wrapped around Dan, but Dan pushes it away gently to do it himself.

Phil’s already fully prepared to spontaneously combust. He’s nestled inside of Dan and watching him chase his own release and it feels unreasonable that he should be expected to keep any sort of composure, but it becomes clear fairly quickly that he won’t need to for long. Dan is already frowning and making high, punched out noises as he rides. All Phil can do is squeeze Dan’s hips and curl his toes against the overwhelming desire to surrender to all the tension built up inside him.

He can’t breathe. He makes a half hearted attempt, but Dan is so blindly hot, all of this is so _criminally_ sexy that his heart is beating too goddamn hard and fast to leave any room for something as trivial as oxygen. He needs Dan to come. He needs it or he might actually die. So he finds it in himself to start rocking his hips up to meet Dan’s ass. He finds it in himself to actually participate in the sex he’s currently having, and luckily that does the trick. Dan moans loudly and spills out onto Phil’s stomach and Phil wonders in a distant corner of his brain how many of his neighbours know exactly what Dan sounds like mid orgasm.

It’s as much of a turn on as it is an anxiety, the notion that strangers could be living around him with the knowledge that he and his boyfriend have really spectacular sex. Dan leans down to kiss him and doesn’t make any attempt to pull off, so Phil keeps fucking him, and it doesn’t take more than twenty seconds after that. When he comes, it’s with his hands holding tight to Dan’s waist and Dan’s mouth on his and the whole thing is almost violent in its pleasure.

They lie next to each other afterwards, on their backs, chests heaving. Dan is sweating, but it doesn’t stop Phil reaching for him the instant he’s caught enough breath not to fear imminent loss of consciousness. The curtains flutter as a gust of cool air washes over their tacky skin and Phil has the thought that he’s living in a truly perfect moment.

Their life isn’t actually perfect. Dan has more bad days than good ones lately, and at this point Phil thinks the unspoken truth is that he probably isn’t going back to school next fall. They’ve got no real money to speak of and a deep, unshakeable commitment to each other that they can’t let anyone else see. That Dan can’t let anyone else see. Nothing is certain, really. Nothing but this. Phil tightens his arm’s grip around Dan’s shoulders and presses a kiss to the damp hair at his temple.

Outside his fourteenth floor window, Manchester is wet and the world is a little bit scary, but they’ve got this.


End file.
